From The Ashes
by RedDragon009
Summary: Merlin's sister has arrived in Camelot. But she holds the same deep, dark secret he does. She has magic. And she doesn't know how powerful her magic is... (I'm awful at reviews, but the story is better than it sounds) Xx Read, comment & enjoy! (Rated T cos I'm paranoid!) xxx (:
1. To Camelot, to Emrys

**Hi everyone! This is my 1st EVER FanFiction, so….**

**Read on & enjoy! Xx**

**- I have added some new characters into this book; the main character is Merlin's sister (I know he doesn't have 1 in the series, but I thought it would be cool if he did!)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING here, no matter how much I want to! (: xxx**

* * *

"No."

"You must."

"I won't leave you. Not now. Not ever."

"You must, child. It is your destiny. It was always meant to be this way."

"I don't care!" she burst out. "I don't care. I hate it. I've lived with you for all my life, and I'm not leaving!"

"You must."

"No!" she screamed. Her eyes flashed fire, glowing amber in the chill wind. The candles in the tent flickered and went out. But as he stared at her, the scream died in her throat under his piercing gaze.

"You must travel to Camelot. To the home of the last Dragon Lord. For he is the one us druids call Emrys, he is the only one that can help you fulfil your destiny. And he is your brother."

* * *

**So there it is…**

**I know it was short but… YAY! I wrote my first chapter on FanFic!**

**Please review it – tell me what u all think, what u like and what u dislike. And remember, I WON'T CONTINUE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TOO!**

**Bye,**

**RedDragon Xx**


	2. Robyn

**Hey guys! Just a quick note to say: I 3 YOU ALL!**

**I've already got loads of followers & reviews, so keep up the good work!**

**Disclaimer - I own absolutely NOTHING here, except Robyn, who I made up :D I would love to own more (like Morgana (cos she is AWESOME)) but I don't *sulks* !**

**Enjoy! Xx**

* * *

The walls of Camelot stood like cliffs, rising above the trees, up and up into the grey, thundery sky. Rain poured from the clouds like tears. Thunder rumbled overhead, as lightning ripped the sky apart savagely.

Night was falling. Everywhere, people were scurrying around, sheltering under heavy shawls and cloaks, trying to complete their day's tasks before the darkness rolled in. The sky cried harder. The thunder rumbled again, more ominously this time. The skies darkened.

A timid knock sounded on Gaius' door. "Coming… oh good heavens!" he exclaimed as his heavy robes caught on the corner of the table. A small vial of amethyst liquid swayed and tipped over, smashing with a tinkle on the floor. He swung the door open, impatiently, expecting to see Gwen or Morgana. But, instead, a small girl stood, soaked by the storm, on his doorstep.

"Gaius?" the child said questioningly. She was quite young, and her eyes were a sparkling blue. Her hair was long and raven-black, and dripped with water from the heavy rain. She smiled at the old man.

"You are Gaius, aren't you?"

"Yes, child, I am. But who are you?"

"Robyn, mister."

"What are you doing here, Robyn?"

"I was wondering - is Merlin in? I need to see him."

"Oh?"

"It's very important," she looked up, hopefully.

"Merlin!" Gaius turned around and shouted up a small flight of stairs at the back of the room. There was no answer. "Merlin!" he shouted again, louder this time.

"What? I'm busy!" came the reply, yelled down the steps.

"Merlin, you've got a visitor!"

"Who is…" Merlin's mouth fell open as he appeared. He was looking in a mirror, Robyn his reflection. They were identical.

"Merlin?" Robyn raised her eyebrows. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Oh… I… It's just… I thought… well… y'know…" he trailed off. "Gaius, I need to talk to…"

"Robyn," she filled in.

"Gaius, I need to talk to Robyn."

"Yes, you…"

"In _private_," Merlin prompted.

"Oh, yes, quite, quite," Gaius shuffled out. Merlin walked towards Robyn, cautiously. _Who was she_?

"What do you want with me?"

"Wait, I've got something for you," she said, rummaging in the folds of her soaking, mud-splattered cloak, and fishing out a folded piece of paper. She pushed it into his hand. "Read it."

Merlin breathed out slowly and opened the letter…

* * *

**So, there it is! Hope you guys liked it! Remember to review - and ideas are always welcome, if any of you creative minds want to contribute to this book!**

**A special thanks to all of you who have reviewed/followed my book. Your support is HUGELY appreciated :) I will update soon!**


	3. The Letter

**Heya!**

**Here's the next chappie of my book! I hope you like it!**

**By the way, I just wanna say a HUGE thankyou to everyone who has reviewed/is following my book! I love you all so much!**

**Anyhoo, read and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer - haven't you read the others? I own NOTHING!**

* * *

_Emrys,_

_I know this must come as a shock to you. But there is no other way. You are the only one we can trust; the only one who can help. _

_We have been guardians to Robyn ever since she was born. We cared for her, and loved her, more than you can imagine, but the time has come for her to leave us, for her destiny takes her further than we can. She is young now, Merlin, and does not know where her life will lead her._

_So we are putting our trust in you._

_Robyn needs a home, a home where her secret is safe. We know you can offer this, we know this is what her mother and father would have wanted. Robyn to be with one of her own kind._

_There are several things you should know about this special child. She shares the sacred gift with you. She has magic. And she is your sister._

_Look after her, Emrys. You and you alone can guide her through the hard future that lies ahead. You, too, are blessed by us druids, for we know you can use you gift wisely. Promise us this: you will look after the child, and protect her; until she is strong enough to protects herself. This is your task, and one day, in the times ahead, she shall protect you._

_We know you will not fail us. We know her secret will be safe with you, and none shall harm her in you care. _

_We thank you from the bottom of our hearts, Emrys._

_Keep her safe._

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo that's what the letter to Merlin from the druids said! I wonder what happens next...**

**RedDragon Xx**

**(ps. Another HUGE thankyou to everyone who has reviewed or/and followed! Loads of hugs, and keep reviewing!)**


	4. Nightmares

**So here it is! The next chapter! I know it's quite long, but I wanted everything here in one chappie, so I thought ****_why not?_**** Enjoy Xx**

**Disclaimer - these are getting boring to write. I own NOTHING **

* * *

"Gaius," Merlin asked, "can Robyn stay for a few days?"

"It depends…"

"On what?"

"Well, where is she going to sleep, for a start?"

"I can sleep in Merlin's room," Robyn butted in. "If he doesn't mind," she added as an after-thought.

"No. I mean, that's fine. I don't mind," Merlin said, flustered. The words of the druids were still looming in his mind, the shock still weighing down on him like lead.

"But what about your parents? Won't they miss you?" Gaius asked Robyn. She glanced at Merlin. Their eyes met for a second.

"Errrrrr… no they won't. I'm not exactly _expected_ to go home…"

"Why on earth not?" Gaius's voice was full of concern.

"I don't live with my parents. It's kind of hard to explain. I'd rather not talk about it," she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They had a good reason," she smiled, but the smile was forced, and there was a loneliness and longing in her eyes.

"I'll make up another bed in my room," Merlin said, but his eyes were just a bit too bright, and his smile was just a bit too broad to be true.

* * *

The night was dark and cold, the moon shining in the heavens like a silver crystal. Wind whistled around the towers, danced between the battlements. The sky was bleak; a few stars cowered in the blackness as the moon frowned down on the earth. The world was silent.

_The shape loomed out of the blackness, coming ever closer with each tick of the clock. Robyn. Robyn. My name sliced through the air from nowhere. From everywhere. The thing came closer. And closer still. I could see its' eyes, glowing threateningly at me from the shadows. I was screaming, trying with all my mind to get away, but my legs were stuck to the floor and I couldn't move, and the thing came even closer, its' fiery breath burning me, and I still couldn't run, and it came closer and closer and closer still and…_

Robyn woke from her dream, screaming in terror. The candles in Gaius's chambers flickered and went out, drowning the room in darkness. The floor shook, books and bottles tumbled from the shelves. Merlin awoke with a start.

"Robyn? _Robyn_!" he shouted, leaping up and shaking her to break her away from the nightmare. Her eyes were round with fear and her breathing was shallow and irregular. She gripped his arm tightly. "Robyn, it's ok now. It was only a dream. It can't hurt you." Merlin put his arm around her shoulders, and gradually her breathing returned to normal.

"Merl…"

"Merlin!" a furious shout came from the lower room, interrupting Robyn's words. Her and Merlin broke apart from their hug.

"Merlin! What have you done, boy?" Gaius flung open the door and stared at Merlin accusingly. Robyn opened her mouth to speak but Merlin silenced her with a pointe stare and turned to face Gaius.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

"Sorry isn't good enough! You'll have to clear it all up!"

"Sorry," Merlin said again. Suddenly, a twinkle came into his eyes. He clicked his fingers and the books returned themselves to their rightful places.

"Merlin! How many times have I told you – don't use magic in Camelot? What if someone sees you?"

Merlin just grinned.

* * *

"Right, Merlin. Go and see if Arthur will let you have a day off today – after all, you've got to show Robyn around Camelot, and I need some herbs from the forest," Gaius ordered over breakfast.

"Do I have to? I _hate_ picking herbs!" Merlin complained.

"Now, please, Merlin."

With a sigh, he stood up a stomped huffily over to the wall where his bag hung. He picked it up and swung it round, on to his shoulders. The leather satchel flew through the air, catching the edge of the table with a fold of fabric. It wobbled and a small vial of ruby liquid tilted this way, that way, the other way, and fell towards the floor. Time froze as it sailed downwards…

And stopped.

Robyn stood, arm outstretched, hand open. Her eyes glowed amber as she gently lifted it back up to the table and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"You have magic," Gaius whispered in awe.

Robyn raised her head and, very slowly, nodded.

* * *

**So that's it! I hope you guys liked it and remember to review! **

**A MASSIVE thanks to all my amazing followers and reviewers! You're all GREAT!**


	5. The Decision

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded for a few days, but I've been really busy and I've only got round to uploading now. **

**Read, review and enjoy! :D Xx **

* * *

"Rise and shine, sire!" Merlin called brightly as he strode into Arthur's room and flung the curtains wide open.

Arthur rolled over. "Get out, Merlin. Do you _know_ what the time is?"

"Time to wake up and shift your lazy…"

"Shut _up_!" Arthur groaned as he tumbled out of bed. "Go and find me a clean shirt."

Merlin sighed. "Actually, I was going to ask you something. Can I possibly have the day off today?"

"No! I won't have you going to the tavern again! You've been drunk enough times this week already!"

"Gaius…" Merlin muttered darkly. "But sire, I've got…" Merlin broke off as a quiet tap sounded at the door. They both looked around.

"Come in," Arthur said.

"I'm sorry sire, I've got a message for Merlin," Robyn appeared at the door, her eyes sparkling as she tossed her long hair back. It shone in the sun like a radiant halo around her head.

"Merlin… what…"

"Oh, Arthur, I don't think I've introduced you to my sister." Robyn smiled shyly in the king's direction. "Arthur, this is Robyn. Robyn this Arthur, _my lord, sire,_ etcetera, etcetera; or, as I like to call him, King Prat!"

Robyn bit her lip in an attempt to hide her smile. "As I was saying, can I have the day off? Gaius said I should show Robyn around Camelot." Merlin looked questioningly towards the king.

"Well, having that excuse rather changes things. You can come down to training to help me put my armour on, but after that, you're free to go."

Merlin and Robyn made eye contact and smiled.

* * *

"Going somewhere, Merlin?" Gwaine sprang the question on Merlin suddenly as he turned to walk up the hill.

"Well…"

"Not to the tavern, I hope," Leon put in, and all the knights erupted into boisterous laughter.

"No, I'm not…"

"This time,"

"… I'm actually showing a visitor around Camelot."

"Oh? And might this visitor be a _girl_, by any chance?"

"Yes, she is, actually," Merlin said defensively.

The knights laughed again. "Merlin's got a _girlfriend_," Elyan taunted. All the others joined in, chuckling as they did so.

Gwaine walked up to him and rested his arm casually on his shoulder. "So, _Merlin_, what's her name? Are you _together_?"

"No!" he shouted indignantly. "I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Ah, little Merlin's in _love_," Gwaine grinned.

"Who's the lucky girl, then?" Elyan smirked.

"For the last time: I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Hurry up, Merlin!" all the knights turned around as a young girl rushed up to Merlin, grabbing him by the sleeve. "You're so slow!"

Merlin smiled at her. "Everyone, meet Robyn. She's my little sister, the one I'm showing around."

The knights were speechless. The siblings looked exactly the same, Robyn had Merlin's eyes, his hair, his smile, _everything_. Robyn looked at Merlin, and they both burst out laughing. "Yes, we do look exactly like each other!" Merlin added.

They were all still laughing three minutes later, when a courtier hurried up, his face serious.

"My lords; I bring grave news. The queen is fatally ill. You must see her now."

The smiles died on the knights' faces; their laughter faded into nothing. The sky weighed heavily on their shoulders as they turned and rushed inside, Merlin hot on their heels. Robyn stood alone in the training-field, her face serious as she thought through the words she'd just heard. Magic was banned in Camelot, but surely the queen's safety was first. She could see in Arthur's face how much he cared for her, but she still couldn't let her magic be discovered. She chewed her lip.

"I must." Robyn whispered to the wind, and ran as fast as she could after the disappearing knights.

* * *

**Well, guys, there's chapter 5! What will Robyn do now? Will she be discovered? Wait and see! Remember to review and tell me what you like, and I'll try to post chapter 6 quite soon! :) xxx**


	6. Call the Witchfinder

**Hey everyone! I'm really REALLY sorry I haven't updated for ****_AGES_****! I've been really busy, but hopefully I should update soon after this! Sooooooooo this is the next chapter of "From The Ashes" I REALLY hope you all like it, and remember to review when you've read it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm kinda getting bored of writing thses now! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Gwen? _Gwen?_ Speak to me!"

The queen's face was pale, a few beads of sweat glistening on her brow. Her hair flowed over the pillow, strikingly dark against her pallid complexion. Her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing. A single tear rolled from Arthur's eye and splashed onto the sheets. "What can you do Gaius?"

"I'm afraid I can't do much for her now, sire. I've done all I can."

"Anything, Gaius. Do _anything_. I just want her better," and with that, Arthur kissed her tenderly on the cheek and left the room.

"Its' sorcery. Merlin? Can you do anything?"

"Well… I'll try, but I really don't know," he bit his lip, placing a hand on her chest. "Licsar ge staðol nu!" Merlin closed his eyes and muttered the enchantment. There was a tense silence. Nothing happened.

"LICSAR GE STAÕOL NU!" He repeated the enchantment, louder this time. Nothing.

Silently, Robyn pushed past Gaius to the bedside. She put one hand on Gwen's forehead, the other pushing Merlin's out of the way on her chest. Her eyes fluttered shut, and snapped open quickly, burning with a fierce orange. "LISCAR GE STAÕOL NU!" she whispered loudly.

The world held its breath.

And Gwen started breathing normally.

* * *

Merlin sat down on the opposite side of the bench to Robyn.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin said softly.

"Because I didn't know."

"Robyn…"

She looked deep into his eyes. "I've never done that before. I'm scared, Merlin."

"No. Robyn, what you did then, that was amazing. Gwen… that was sorcery, her illness, _powerful_ sorcery. Sorcery that you overcame. But remember, sorcery is banned in this kingdom. So no-one, _no-one_, must hear of this. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." Robyn said. "Merlin, I had a dream. A nightmare, actually. There was a shape in the darkness, breathing fire, saying my name. It was coming towards me."

"Kilgharrah."

"What?"

"The Great Dragon. He… you… I should take you to him. Your magic is obviously stronger than normal…" Merlin pondered. "I'll take you tonight."

* * *

"Sorcery, my lord," Gaius said. "There can be no other cause."

"Thank you, Gaius." Arthur frowned. He put his hand on Gwen's. She was still frail, but was healing quickly, sitting up in bed rather than lying down. "You did well to find a cure. If there's anything I can do…"

"No, sire. It's enough reward to see our lovely queen better," he smiled, and Gwen smiled back.

"Unfortunately, it means there is a sorcerer in Camelot. We must call the Witchfinder."

Gaius's eyes widened. In the corner, Merlin gulped. Their gazed met. _Robyn was in danger._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Remember reviews make me HAPPPPPYYYYYYY!**

**I'll try to update soon! Love you all :p 3**

**RedDragon Xx**


	7. Kilgharrah

**Hi guys! I just wanna say a MASSIVE thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed my story! I'm really glad for your support!**

**Disclaimer: If u don't know what this is going to say, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I don't own Merlin (****_Shame, tho - that would b awesome!)_**

* * *

_Robyn. Robyn._ The voice cut through her slumbering mind like a knife. _Robyn. _She turned over in her sleep, trying to shake away the words. It didn't work.

It was then that the nightmare began.

The shape coming towards her. The fire rushing from its mouth. The screaming, so far away and yet her own. The desperate urge to run, only to have her feet stuck to the hard ground, her legs dead and heavy.

Robyn sat up, shaking violently. She was drenched with sweat, and panting fiercely. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and opened them again, trying to bring herself back to the real world. The dark shape left as quickly as it came, but try as she might, she couldn't stop the voice from echoing in her ears. It seemed to be calling her from outside Camelot.

* * *

The clouds scurried across the moon. A few beads of rain tumbled from the sky. Robyn crouched in the doorway, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders. The guard marched past. She darted across the street, hurrying through the gates. The trees shivered.

Robyn broke through the band of trees, the voice still ringing in her head. A huge shape loomed out of the blackness.

The shape from her dream.

She screamed, turning to flee from what she now saw was a dragon, until it opened its mouth to speak:

"Do not be afraid. You are Merlin's sister, are you not?"

"What are you?" Robyn demanded, although her voice trembled as she spoke.

"I am Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon." The dragon could see the young girl trembling. "Do not fear, child, for I will not hurt you. You destiny is intertwined with the warlock's, you have an important part to play."

"I… what are you talking about? I don't know what you mean."

Kilgharrah looked surprised, or as surprised as a dragon_ can_ look. "You have magic, do you not?"

"Yes, but…"

"You are more powerful than you realise, more powerful than Merlin realises. You alone can…"

At that very moment, Merlin burst into the clearing. He saw Robyn and ran towards her, hugging her tightly. "Robyn! I was so worried! I woke up and you weren't there… I came to get help finding you!"

"I can travel over a thousand leagues faster than any man can imagine," Kilgharrah supplied.

"I thought you'd gone back to the druids," Merlin said.

"Why? I loved Iseldir and the other druids, but, well, you're my brother!"

Robyn grinned, and the two siblings hugged each other again. The Great Dragon watched, interested. Merlin turned to him.

"I have a question."

"Yes, Merlin, what is it that you want to ask?"

"The queen was taken ill earlier today. It was sorcery; there was no doubt about that. I tried to heal her, but the spell didn't work. I tried it again, and again, but it was hopeless. I was ready to give up…"

"But then I tried," Robyn took over, "and it worked."

"Why?" they asked together.

"Robyn is stronger than you realise, Merlin. Together, you will save Arthur, unaccompanied, Merlin will save this kingdom. But alone, Robyn will save far more than that. Alone, she will save…"

* * *

**So there it is, and I hope u all liked it! I'm quite busy this week, so I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll try & make it soon! Remember to review, cos reviews are awesome! If u want me to read ****_your_**** books, feel free to ask! **

**Bye! RedDragon Xx :)**

**Ps. check out my friends' (****_Blue Turtle of awesomeness, _****and, ****_Purple Wolf Rox_****) books, cos they are EPIC!**


	8. The Coming

**Hey everyone!**

**Here it is (finally!) - the next chapter of From The Ashes! I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in ages, but I've had school and holidays etc! Anyway, read and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (no matter how much I wish I do)!**

* * *

He came the following night. His black cloak billowed in the night-time like a ghost, his hat casting a threatening shadow across his face. His features were craggy and pockmarked, his eyes sunken deep into his face, caverns of darkness in an uneven cliff. The cart he rode in creaked and groaned, rattling through the gates of Camelot across the cobbled road. The guards raised their spears in a salute, as the Witchfinder was both feared, and widely valued across the five kingdoms. He nodded to acknowledge them in return, but didn't smile. Smiles were too rare a pleasure for him to be wasted on a greeting. The Witchfinder didn't smile. He glared.

* * *

Queen Guinevere flinched back from the window as the Witchfinder's cart rattled over the cobbles outside her window. She tried to tell herself it was the cold that had made her shiver, but she knew she couldn't hide from the truth – she was terrified of him. Turning away from the stained glass, she crossed the hallway to her chambers, where her husband, Arthur, sat reading through a pile of papers.

"Arthur?" he looked up at her. "The Witchfinder's here."

"Ah… yes, I'll go and see him," suddenly, Arthur laughed. "Do you remember last time the other one came – what was his name? Aredian? – and accused Merlin of being a witch? That idiot can't even wield a _broom_ properly, let alone a wand!" he stood up, kissed Gwen quickly, and strode out of he room, calling "I'll be back for supper," behind him. Gwen shuddered. She did remember all too well when Merlin was accused, the look of surprise mixed with terror on his face, Uther's gaze shifting towards him, Morgana looking startled, her own gasp. She hoped against hope nothing like that would happen this time. Even though she knew sorcery had made her ill, she didn't want an innocent person to die.

* * *

**So... did you like it? Remember to review and tell me what you think! RedDragon :) Xx**


	9. Promise Me Something

**Hi again! Drum roll for the next chapter, please...**

* * *

"He's here, Gaius," Merlin dashed into the chambers.

"Who's here?" Robyn asked, glancing up from a vial of purple liquid she was busy stirring.

"Nobody. Where's Gaius?"

"Merlin. Who. Is. Here?" her annoyed tone stopped him in his tracks. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Robyn, promise me something,"

"What?"

"There's a man who's just arrived at the castle called The Witchfinder. His job is to hunt down sorcerers. And he's dangerous. Very dangerous. Stay out of his way, ok? Please?"

"Ok," she nodded.

"Oh, and don't use _any_ magic in Camelot until he's gone. He shouldn't suspect you if you just act innocent." he paused. "I need to tell Gaius. Where is he?"

"He went to pick herbs. Something about Mortaeus flowers having more magical properties when picked under a full moon. He said he'd be back late."

Merlin chewed his lip anxiously. "Just when I needed him… I need to…"

"_You_ need to go and serve Arthur's dinner, or you'll be late!"

"Yes, but…"

"Mer_lin_! _Come on_!" Robyn exclaimed pushing him out of the room towards the kitchens.

* * *

Robyn nudged the door to the royal chambers open with her toe, expertly balancing the plates of food and jug of wine on a tray. She bowed her head respectfully towards the king and queen as she laid the food down on the table. Gwen smiled. "There's no need to bow. You're Robyn, Merlin's sister, aren't you?"

Arthur broke into the conversation. "That reminds me, where _is_ Merlin?"

"Um, he should be here – he was following me when I left the kitchens," Robyn frowned. At that very moment, Merlin dashed into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, sire! Oh no – I forgot the food! I'll…"

"Merlin," Gwen laughed. "Robyn just brought it in…" she stopped, seeing the worry clouding Merlin's face. "What's wrong?"

"What… me… oh, it's nothing," he forced a smile back onto his face.

"It's the Witchfinder, isn't it?" Gwen said in realisation. "You're scared of him."

Arthur sighed. "Don't be such a _girl_, Merlin. It's a different witchfinder to the last one – you won't get accused _again_!"

"Don't worry," Gwen said kindly.

Impulsively, Robyn hugged him. "I won't let him hurt you," she said obstinately, getting a laugh from the two royals.

"No, it's not that…" Merlin hesitated, searching for an excuse to avoid embarrassment. "… I… I just have a headache, that's all. It's nothing."

"Really?" Arthur questioned.

"It's nothing," Merlin repeated, forcefully. Arthur wasn't convinced, but he had learnt from experience, and didn't push Merlin any further.

* * *

**So there you go! What do you think? Review/follow/favourite and generally be awesome, cos I know you guys are! :) **

**RedDragon Xx**


	10. Hunting The Dead

**Hey everyone who's reading the 10th chapter of From The Ashes! Here it is...**

**Disclaimer: Keep up, will you?! I don't own Merlin!**

* * *

"Hurry _up_, Merlin!" Arthur shouted impatiently. "Find me a clean shirt!"

Merlin sighed, pulling a shirt from the wardrobe. "But what's the rush?"

Arthur face-palmed. "Like I told you yesterday, _Mer_lin, the Witchfinder wants to search the palace, so we are going hunting," he said slowly like he was speaking to a small child.

"When did you tell me that?"

"Yesterday, Merlin."

"I don't remember you telling me anything about a hunting trip!"

"That's because you were too busy not admitting you were scared of the Witchfinder!"

"I wasn't scared for myself…"

"Oh _really_."

"Yes really!"

"Merlin. Just go and get the horses ready." The king hurled a cushion at Merlin. He jumped aside and quickly ran out of the room before the next object could be thrown.

* * *

The hunting party galloped through the wood. So far, nothing had been caught – partly thanks to Merlin's 'stupidity' – and Arthur was getting annoyed. Suddenly, Arthur raised his hand to stop the party.

"What?" Merlin asked. "I can't see anything."

"That's because you're blind," Arthur said sarcastically. He turned to the knights. "Look – over there, between those trees."

Sir Leon leapt off his horse, drawing his sword in one movement. The rest of the party followed curiously. There seemed to be a bundle of black fabric lying entangled with the roots of a giant oak. Leon pointed his sword at it.

"What _is_ that?"

Merlin shrugged. "Looks like a person."

"Turn it over, then," Elyan suggested. Gingerly, Merlin pushed the bundle over.

Robyn gasped, fear masking her face. "No…. no…"

Merlin glanced from Robyn to the girl lying on the floor. Her eyes were closed, her hair filthy, her black cape ragged and her face caked in mud, but there was no mistaking it. SheNo was a mirror image of Robyn.

"What the…" Arthur said in amazement.

" No… no… you… I… you died…" Robyn stumbled backwards.

"Robyn… what… who is this?" Merlin asked.

"She… I… it…" she broke off as the other girl's eyes flickered open.

"Hello Robyn…" she smirked.

* * *

**So... did you like it? Remember to review and tell me what you think! I just want to say a massive THANKS to everyone who has followed/favourited my book :D You're all AMAZING!**

**RedDragon Xx**


	11. Run

**Yep - me again! I hope u guys are enjoying the story so far... Next chappie coming up:**

**Disclaimer: Do I actually have to tell u again?!**

* * *

"So who is she?" Gaius asked over breakfast. He looked over at the girl, unconscious Robyn's bed in the corner of the room. Robyn had slept on the floor in Merlin's room, although she didn't look like she'd slept a wink the whole night. Hunched over her bowl now, she didn't answer.

"Robyn? You can tell me," the old man said kindly.

She looked up. "I… I've got to go… things to do…" Robyn stood up and half-ran out of the room.

Gaius looked to Merlin.

"I'll go and find her," he sighed in response.

* * *

Robyn sat on the steps at the entrance to the palace, head in hands. She was lost in her troubled thoughts, and only realised Gwen was kneeling beside her when she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Robyn?" inwardly, Gwen gasped as the young girl looked up. Robyn's face was pale, her eyes hollow and empty, rimmed by dark smudges. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Gwen pulled her into a hug, and she sank into the folds of the ruby dress like a ghost.

Gwaine, Leon and Percival hurried down the steps, in a rush to get to their training session, but, seeing the queen and the young girl, they stopped.

"Gwen?" Gwaine asked as he sat down next to her. "Is Robyn alright?"

In response, Robyn briefly raised her head. The knights exchanged worried glances at her tear-stained face.

"Robyn? What's up?" Leon's tone was concerned.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Come on, Robyn," Percival stroked her hair. "You can tell us."

She shuffled out of Gwen's embrace. "It's nothing! I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine to me," Leon remarked. Gwen rewarded him with a glare.

"What can we do to cheer you up?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!"

"Robyn!" Merlin ran up to join the group. "Robyn, tell me at least. I'm your brother – you can tell me!"

"No! I'm fine!"

"No you're not."

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm fine! So just leave me alone! Just go away!" Robyn shouted. She sprinted away across the cobbles. Merlin threw a despairing glance at the others and ran after her.

* * *

Robyn ran through the trees. The branched tore at her clothes and hair, scratching her arms and face. Nettles stung her legs; brambles lacerated her skin; leaves and branches whipped into her eyes, helping her tears blind her; she tripped and stumbled over roots and stones. But she ignored all of these. She just needed to escape.

"Robyn!" she spun round as Merlin's voice rang out behind her. "Wait!"

She stopped, panting, and turned to face him. "Go away."

"Please listen! All I want to say is…"

She didn't wait for him to finish. Raising her hand, her eyes flashed gold, the carpet of leaves swept up into a whirlwind. She turned and ran on, hoping he would stop for long enough for her to get away. Instead, he ran on through the storm, his own magic shielding him. As he broke through the last cloud, he saw his sister trip over a root, thudding into the dirt. She scrambled up quickly, but Merlin had caught up with her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Who is she, Robyn?" he demanded.

"Raven. My twin. But you don't understand, Merlin. She can't be in Camelot."

"Why not?"

"Because she should be dead."

"What?" he spluttered. He pulled her arm and they both sat down. "From the beginning."

"All you need to know is she should be dead. And she has magic, too. But she doesn't use it for good."

"Listen, Robyn. I need to know everything. Everything. Tell me on the way back to Camelot."

One look at her brother's face told Robyn she couldn't argue. She nodded as they started walking. "Ok…"

* * *

Gaius was out delivering medicine. Merlin and Robyn were in the forest. The chambers were deserted, except for the one girl, lying in the corner. Her eyes snapped open as she whispered into the empty room:

"Come on, Robyn. Don't make yourself an easy target. It's so much more fun if you try to escape." Her cruel laugh echoed into the dusk.

* * *

**Remember to review! If u do, little elves will come down your chimney and deliver u loads of virtual presents! And if u favourite/follow you can have a massive bar of virtual chocolate delivered through your door by elves cos it will b so BIG it won't fit down your chimney! And obvs u get both if u do all 3!**

**RedDragon Xx**

**(ps. Again, a MASSIVE thanks to anyone who's supporting me already! U ARE AMAZING!)**


	12. The Evil Twin

**Yes, yes, I know it's taken AGES for me to get this chappie up, but its here now, so you can cut the evil stares, ok?!**

**Enjoy!**

**(Ps. I just wanna say: go and check out my awesome friends, Blue Turtle of Awesomeness & purple wolf rox! They both have EPIC stories for Merlin, so after you've read this, go read their books!)**

* * *

"Late again, Merlin?" Arthur remarked as Merlin almost fell into the room in his hurry.

"I…"

"It's _fine_, Merlin," Gwen silenced him, mouthing '_I'll tell you later' _to her husband. "How's Robyn?"

"She…" A flash of worry crossed Merlin's face, but in an instance it was gone, replaced by a goofy grin. "She's fine. She's just been having nightmares, that's all – probably about your face, Arthur!"

He ducked as an empty goblet came whistling across the room towards him, grinned again at the king's angry face and hastily left the room before anything else could be thrown. As soon as the door closed behind him, the broad smile dropped into a frown. Robyn certainly wasn't alright. And he was going to find out exactly why.

* * *

"Gaius? Anyone there?" Robyn clattered into the physician's chamber, sighing loudly when she couldn't see the old man. "Just when I need him, he isn't here!" She exclaimed, yanking the door back open. _Stop right there_. The voice echoed through her head. The door slammed shut as she was sent spinning across the room, crashing into the wall with a sickening thud. She staggered slowly to her feet.

_Hey, Robyn. Do you remember me?_

Robyn stared across the room, staring deep into her sister's cold grey eyes with a bitter hatred as they linked telepathically.

_Raven._

The other girl smiled coldly. _Robyn._

_What are you doing here Raven? You… you… you should be dead._

Raven laughed. _Oh, I've just come to help someone with some… unfinished business. And to return a little favour. _She laughed again. _But what about you? Why are you here?_

Robyn narrowed her eyes. _You didn't answer my question. Why are you really here? And who brought you back to life?_

_Oh Robyn. Wouldn't you like to know? But I'm afraid I can't tell you. I would say I don't remember, but I'd hate to lie to my _loving_ twin. I remember all to well. But the question is, do you?_

Robyn jerked her eyes away to break the connection, but her sister was too strong. She was trapped.

_Tell me, Robyn. Tell me what you remember._

Raven gestured with her hand, a short blast of raw magic shooting across the room at her younger twin. Robyn doubled over like she'd been punched. Another flick of her wrist, and Raven had sent her sister sprawling across the floor, completely at her mercy. She laughed harshly as Robyn struggled to escape the powerful magic pinning her down. She had got a lot stronger since their games as young children, but still appeared weak compared to her older sister. _Come on, Robyn. Let's remember together._

* * *

**Ooh! Poor Robyn! I really wouldn't want Raven to be my twin! It should become clear why they hate each other so much in the next chapter, so stay tuned for more excitement!**

**Remember to review, follow and favourite! **

**RedDragon Xx**


	13. Memories of Hatred

**And here it is, the one you've all be waiting for, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you *drumroll*... THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

_The two young girls held hands tightly as a drum beat out a thick, mournful tune. Their fingers interlaced, their heads turning simultaneously to watch the body carried down the hill. The snow crunched, icicles tinkling overhead, wind whistling through the bare trees. They shuffled closer together, protecting each other from the icy gale, the spattering of sleet that tumbled from the heavy sky. Together, they looked up, seeing the grey clouds, the frosty air. It started to snow, the first flakes of the squall melting into their identical black hair. They watched as it snowed harder, the wind swirling the snow as the funeral pyre was lit, sparks leaping like demons, upwards and upwards. They watched as the other druids paid their respects, as they left through the gathering storm, as the flames died downwards. Only then did they walk through the trees, down towards the fire, their footprints echoing the tear tracks down their cheeks. Only then did they look at each other._

_"Why did you do it, Raven? Why did you kill him" the shorter asked. Her tears had frozen in the cold, her voice miserable, her eyes hardened like the ice on her cheeks. "He was like a father to me. I was going to give him this." she held up a dagger, mirrored metal blade, polished stone hilt, the edge sharpened like an icicle._

_"There was no choice."_

_Robyn gritted her teeth, hatred flaring in her soul. "There is always a choice."_

_Her twin turned so her back was to the pyre, so she faced Robyn. "I'm sorry."_

_"So am I." And she drove the knife straight into Raven's heart._

* * *

_She fell backwards, her blood seeping over her chest, dripping into the flames that billowed around her. She took it in, feeling like she was floating, looking down on her limp body, the knife still embedded in her heart, the hilt stained crimson. She'd gone past the pain, now numb, calm, ready to die. All she felt was anger and rage towards her younger sister, the one she'd had power over her whole life until now, the one who'd escaped her grip. She was growing feebler, slipping between darkness and the hues of the fire, when she saw a face, eyes emerald green through the flames. It held out a hand to her, and she took it, and was pulled from the fire, and as she rolled onto her knees, she knew she was alive, weak but alive, and all she felt was a burning hatred for her twin._

* * *

**Well, well, well. Another chapter finished! I know it wasn't that long, but hey, you can't have everything! Hope you liked it :D**

**xx love ME xx**


End file.
